Un jour, peut-être
by Jane Doe51
Summary: Mon avis ? demanda-t-elle doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard du consultant, je dirais que le dernier mariage auquel vous avez assisté était…le vôtre. SPOILER S06E01 S06E03


_Grace, Wayne…On l'aura attendue, cette invitation à votre mariage et nous y voilà…ou plutôt vous y voilà, enfin mari et femme, aujourd'hui unis par les liens du mariage. La fin de l'histoire, dans les contes de fées. Le début d'une nouvelle aventure, en réalité. De cette vie que vous partagerez ensemble, cheminant côté à côte, dans toutes les circonstances que vous rencontrerez, en vous appuyant sur l'amour et la confiance qui marquent votre histoire. L'amour que vous vous êtes toujours portés, même quand vous n'étiez pas ensemble. La confiance dans le fait que votre place est l'un auprès de l'autre. Maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, je vous souhaite de garder cette place longtemps…._

Patrick Jane n'aurait pas été lui-même s'il était resté sérieux jusqu'au bout de sa brève allocution.

_Si toutefois ça n'était pas le cas, Wayne, j'ai dans mes anciens clients de très bons avocats en divorce…et Grace, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à cacher le corps, quelle que soit l'heure_.

Des sourires vinrent éclairer les visages des deux intéressés et des rires se firent entendre parmi les quelques invités. L'orateur reprit la parole et son sérieux par la même occasion.

_Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'aurez ni l'un ni l'autre besoin de mes services. Vous incarnez aux yeux des personnes qui vous entourent aujourd'hui la foi que l'on peut encore placer en l'amour et le mariage. Merci pour ce beau témoignage. Longue vie aux mariés ! _conclut Jane, en levant la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait à la main en direction de ses amis, avant de se rassoir.

Le couple lui rendit son sourire, chargé de reconnaissance, heureux que leur ami soit présent pour partager leur bonheur. Grace lui adressa un « merci » silencieux, émue.

* * *

Prendre la parole et assurer le spectacle étaient une seconde nature pour Patrick Jane. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'y mettre beaucoup d'effort tant ça lui était aussi naturel que de respirer. Dire quelques mots – plus ou moins appropriés selon son but – avant de reprendre le cours de sa journée n'était pas une difficulté. Mais ce soir, les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à prononcer ces mots continuaient de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, sans qu'il puisse y échapper.

S'il avait su tout de suite que Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient à nouveau ensemble après cette mission sous couverture, la nouvelle de leur mariage l'avait en revanche surpris. Il savait que ces deux-là finiraient par échanger des vœux d'amour et de fidélité, mais il avait été étonné par la rapidité de l'échéance. Mais une investigation au cœur d'un mariage avait amené Rigsby à envisager la possibilité de demander à Grace de l'épouser. Une éventualité aussi naturelle qu'effrayante, considérant que le dernier à lui avoir posé la question était un complice de Red John.

Mais le couple avait décidé que le tueur au smiley ne les empêcherait pas d'être heureux. Il rythmait leurs journées, au gré des avancées et des découvertes macabres de leur enquête. L'investigation s'était considérablement accélérée ces dernières semaines et chacun portait sans se plaindre le poids de la conscience que tout pouvait arriver. Chacun d'entre eux était en danger, leur vie susceptible de basculer sans préavis. C'est ce qui avait amené Wayne et Grace à unir leurs destinées sans plus attendre, à ne pas attendre le « _bon moment_ », au risque de ne jamais connaître le bonheur qui était le leur aujourd'hui.

Aussi, même dans ce moment hors du temps, volé au quotidien, Jane ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de son ennemi. Il était, d'une certaine façon, la raison de cette célébration. L'ironie n'était pas perdue pour le mentaliste : le tueur en série, le déclencheur d'une célébration de l'amour et de la vie. Même par des chemins détournés, il influait sur leurs vies. D'une manière positive aujourd'hui à en juger les sourires plaqués sur les visages de ses amis, mais qu'en serait-il demain ? Quelle garantie y avait-il que Rigsby ne connaisse jamais le même triste sort que lui ? Ou que…. ?

_**STOP !**_ , se morigéna intérieurement le consultant. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles idées. Ce jour appartenait à ses amis qui fêtaient leur bonheur tout neuf, et uniquement à eux. Pas à Red John, pas aux peurs de Jane, aux souvenirs d'hier ni aux terreurs de demain.

Ordonnant à son cerveau de faire silence pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, Jane se trouva incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais les images de son esprit n'en étaient que plus claires. Angela dans une robe immaculée marchant vers lui au son de la marche nuptiale…ce jour qui s'annonçait comme le début d'une vie heureuse et qui avait poussé sa femme et sa fille dans la tombe et lui dans l'enfer sur terre. Grace dans une magnifique robe blanche qu'il espérait que rien ne viendrait teinter de rouge.

Il avait été surpris en découvrant cette robe. Il pensait que Grace s'engagerait auprès de celui qu'elle aimait dans une robe sophistiquée, pleine de tulle et de dentelles, d'ornements en tout genre. A fortiori quand la robe avait été choisie pour épouser O'Laughlin qui n'avait jamais lésiné sur les moyens pour en mettre plein la vue à Grace et à son entourage.

Au lieu de ça, Grace avait revêtu une robe éblouissante par sa simplicité. Une tenue que Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver faite pour Lisbon. Une coupe sobre, mettant en valeur les courbes de la femme qui la portait sans la dissimuler sous un monceau de tissus. Un collier de perles complétant discrètement l'ensemble, faisant ressortir les cheveux de jais de la mariée.

_De la mariée ? Lisbon ? _D'où venait cette pensée ?

De qui se moquait-il ? Il savait très bien d'où venait cette pensée. Qu'il l'admette ou non, il ne le ne savait que trop bien...

* * *

A défaut de pouvoir échapper à ses pensées, il eut besoin de s'extraire du reste…les invités, l'intérieur du restaurant, la musique…et Lisbon dont il sentait le regard sur lui. Lisbon dont la présence lui faisait tant de bien et tant de mal en même temps. Il avait si récemment eu, et continuait d'avoir, si peur pour elle que la voir tout près, en parfaite santé, était un soulagement indescriptible, quoique de courte durée….l'inquiétude refaisant vite surface dès lors qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ visuel. Et quoiqu'il chérissait chaque moment à ses côtés –elle était, après tout, la personne vivante à qui il tenait le plus au monde -, tous lui rappelaient le statu quo de plus en plus fragile de leur relation. Plus que des amis, mais pas réellement autre chose encore….et probablement jamais au regard de ses chances de survie à l'issue de la confrontation avec celui qui lui avait déjà pris sa femme et sa fille et essayait maintenant de lui prendre plus, de tout lui prendre.

Sans dire un mot, sans un regard pour personne, il se leva brusquement et s'éclipsa par la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de l'établissement.

Une fois dehors, il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air frais pour tenter de faire le vide. Sa veste était restée à l'intérieur, sur le dossier de sa chaise, et pourtant il avait chaud. Un peu de sueur perlait sur son front, qu'il l'épongea avec la manche de sa chemise, avant de les retrousser afin d'offrir davantage de prise à l'air frais de la nuit. Légèrement courbé, les mains sur les cuisses, il lutta afin de calmer les battements de son cœur, se concentrant sur l'air gonflant ses poumons puis quittant son corps. Hélas, il n'emportait avec lui les idées qui le tourmentaient.

Ce soir, il semblait que son esprit refusait de lui accorder un répit, fixant son attention sur ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. De ce bonheur avec Angela arraché, en même temps que sa famille. De ces jours heureux qu'il ne connaîtrait pas avec Lisbon. Il devait le reconnaître : le bonheur de Van Pelt et Rigsby le renvoyait à ses rêves impossibles, qu'il tentait de ne pas s'autoriser tant il était difficile d'y renoncer.

Dans un autre monde, il pourrait faire vers Lisbon le pas qu'il brûlait de faire, lui dire les mots qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à taire, à en juger par ceux qui lui avait échappés un an plus tôt, déposer les armes de la lutte qu'il menait contre ses propres sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais dans le monde qui était le sien, ce n'étaient pas des options envisageables. Dans cet univers marqué de l'empreinte de Red John, sa seule priorité n'était pas son propre bonheur mais la sécurité de Lisbon, compromise par le tueur en série. Bon sang, il avait même apposé sa marque sanglante sur son visage ! N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante du danger qui pesait sur elle ? C'était à cause de lui, il le savait. Aussi douloureuse soit cette idée – et comme elle l'était !-, il ne pouvait la réfuter : si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui de Lisbon, elle ne serait pas dans la ligne de mire d'un psychopathe qui ne reculerait devant rien pour le briser. Sans lui, Lisbon serait, comme elle le mérite, plus en sécurité. Depuis que les règles avaient changé, Jane vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête…ou plutôt au dessus de la tête de Lisbon. Il avait été évident dès le départ qu'elle serait une cible de choix dans l'entreprise de destruction que menait Red John . Mais Jane ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il frappe si tôt ….et la peur panique de la prochaine tentative de Red John ne le quittait plus, l'angoisse du moment où il s'en prendrait à Lisbon avec une autre intention que de lui adresser un message. Lisbon était en danger parce qu'elle était la seule faiblesse de Jane, la seule personne qu'il avait laissé s'approcher de lui. Elle était en danger à cause de lui et il était déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la garder saine et sauve. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, mais il entendait bien la garder à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait bien. Aussi longtemps qu'il réussirait à la protéger du funeste dessein auquel sa proximité avec lui l'exposait.

Y parviendrait-il seulement ? L'interrogation déclencha un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait si jamais une telle chose se produisait, à ce que serait le monde, son monde, sans Teresa Lisbon…ce n'était pas le genre d'idées qu'il devait entretenir aujourd'hui alors que le son étouffé de la fête lui parvenait.

_Lisbon_, murmura-t-il dans un long soupir.

_Jane !_, sembla lui répondre la voix inquiète de celle dont il venait de prononcer le nom.

* * *

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, Lisbon ne perdit rien du spectacle s'offrant à sa vue. Au cœur d'un jardin agréable, bordé d'arbres et orné de fleurs odorantes, Jane était debout, lui tournant le dos. Le dos légèrement voûté, il n'avait rien de la superbe qu'il arborait habituellement, de sa posture usuelle exhalant la confiance. Sans même voir son visage, elle pouvait sentir dans son maintien le poids qui l'accablait ce soir.

Elle vit le mentaliste se redresser lorsqu'elle l'interpella mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, posant la main sur son épaule.

_Jane_, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle sentit une tension dans l'épaule de Jane, sous sa main. Elle lui faisait maintenant face, l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage. Jane leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle resserra son étreinte quelques secondes avant de la relâcher.

_Jane, est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle, soucieuse

_Mieux que jamais._

Le sourire accompagnant ces mots se fana rapidement. Lisbon haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête, moins pour signifier son assentiment que pour indiquer sa compréhension du bouleversement de son partenaire. Sa question était rhétorique, la réponse de Jane automatique.

_Jane…_, tenta-t-elle de plaider

_Lisbon., _l'interrompit-il. _Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_Je vous ai vu sortir, visiblement…contrarié, _finit-elle après avoir hésité sur le dernier mot._ J'ai attendu quelques minutes pour vous donner le temps de….prendre l'air et comme vous ne reveniez pas, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter alors je suis venue._

_Pourquoi ?, _insista le mentaliste.

_Parce que vous ne devriez pas être seul quand c'est aussi difficile. Parce que même si c'est très probablement exactement ce que vous souhaitez, __**je**__ ne veux pas que vous soyez seul. _

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure un instant. En avait-elle trop dit ? Jane allait-elle la repousser ? Il semblait tellement à cran que tout était possible. Elle guetta avec appréhension une réaction sur son visage mais rien ne vint. Pas un mot, pas une expression, rien. Le néant.

Alors qu'elle se demandait s'il avait entendu sa réponse, le visage toujours vide, il leva lentement son bras avant de le laisser retomber dans un geste de résignation, soupirant profondément. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler. Sauf qu'il ne prononça pas un mot.

_Jane…._Sa petite main alla attraper le poignet du consultant dans une tentative de le ramener au présent, de le ramener à elle. _Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire…Je __**sais**__ que c'est difficile. Depuis que nous sommes partenaires, nous avons été invités à des dizaines de mariages….et vous avez décliné chaque invitation, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir le faire-part. Mon avis ? _demanda-t-elle doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard du consultant_, je dirais que le dernier mariage auquel vous avez assisté était…le vôtre._

Cette fois, un éclair de vie sembla passer dans le regard de Jane lorsqu'il lui répondit, sur un ton qui se voulait léger :

_Vous passez définitivement trop de temps en ma compagnie pour votre propre bien, Lisbon._

Pour son propre bien ? Ce point était discutable. Elle passait en tout cas suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie pour savoir que cette légèreté était avant tout un masque pour couvrir des sentiments plus profonds. Aussi, elle se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, se contentant de guider son partenaire jusqu'au banc situé quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, elle relâcha le poignet de Jane et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole ce qu'il finit par faire après un court instant, regardant droit devant lui :

_Quand Angela et moi nous sommes enfuis pour nous marier, nous n'avons gardé aucun contact avec notre vie d'avant. A partir de là, notre vie a été notre famille. En l'absence d'amis, on n'a pas réellement eu d'occasion d'être invités à un mariage. Et depuis…depuis les meurtres, j'ai évité ce genre de rassemblement festif._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…_

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui_, confirma Jane.

_Votre présence compte beaucoup pour eux, vous savez…_

Nul besoin de préciser qu'elle faisait référence à Van Pelt et Rigsby. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, ils avaient douté de la présence de leur collègue pour être heureusement surpris qu'il se soit joint à eux. Jane se tourna vers Lisbon.

_Je sais…C'est parce que je le supposais que je suis venu. J'ai vraiment hésité, pour tout vous dire._

_Je sais_, fit-elle écho. _Mais vous êtes venu._

_Mais je suis venu, _confirma-t-il à nouveau._ Je leur devais bien ça. Leur vie est en suspens à cause de moi, parce qu'ils ont accepté de m'aider sans hésiter une seconde._

L'allusion à l'affaire Red John était évidente. Grace avait en effet accepté d'aider Lisbon dès que celle-ci le lui avait demandé, malgré le danger, malgré le tribut que la jeune rousse avait déjà payé à Red John. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un autre homme qu'elle avait épousé, le cœur battant, le regard résolument tourné vers l'avenir.

_Pour vous._

_Hein ? _

_Pour vous. C'est pour vous qu'ils le font. Pas à cause de vous, mais pour vous_, corrigea l'Agent Senior. _Parce que l'ensemble de l'équipe tient à vous._

L'ensemble de l'équipe. Jane savait qu'elle disait vrai mais il savait aussi que la femme qui s'en faisait ce soir le porte-parole était sans nul doute celle qui était la plus impliquée envers lui. Celle qui irait le plus loin, qui n'hésiterait devant rien ni personne, à cause de lui. Ou pour lui, peu importait.

Jane sourit intérieurement en entendant ces paroles, tellement caractéristiques de Lisbon. D'autres mots résonnèrent dans une pièce reculée, quoique parfaitement entretenue de son palais de mémoire : « _Vous n'êtes pas capable de voir qu'il a des gens qui ont besoin de vous, qui tiennent à vous !_ ». Il n'avait rien oublié de la colère et de la tristesse qui avaient coloré ses paroles.

Déjà alors, elle avait fait de la survie et de la santé mentale de son consultant sa mission attitrée, son objectif personnel. Quatre ans plus tard, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination à remporter ce défi. Elle avait traversé l'enfer plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter à côté de lui, à cause de lui, et elle était toujours là, la loyauté sans faille, l'amitié inaltérable.

Déjà alors, sa vie avait été menacée, une arme pointée sur elle par un complice de Red John. Deux ans plus tard, une bombe avait été attachée à sa poitrine par un autre complice et O'Laughlin lui avait tiré dessus en l'espace de quelques jours. Red John avait demandé sa tête l'année précédente avant de récemment tracer lui-même sur le visage d'une Lisbon inconsciente son macabre smiley avec le sang de Partridge. Le danger avait été de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus précis. Et pourtant elle avait tout accepté sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais l'accuser d'être responsable, sans jamais se détourner de lui. Elle n'avait jamais faibli…. Lisbon était un roc dans la tempête, son port d'attache, son ancre. Une bouffée de tendresse pour la femme assise à côté de lui le submergea.

Déjà alors, elle avait tenu à lui davantage qu'elle n'était prête à le reconnaître, dissimulant ses sentiments personnels en s'incluant dans un ensemble plus grand : « _des gens_ », maintenant « _l'ensemble de l'équipe_ ». L'ensemble se rétrécissait toutefois….la pensée emplit Jane d'un plaisir qu'il ne laissa pas s'installer.

_Merci, Lisbon_, dit-il, la voix vibrante de reconnaissance. _Mais je suis aussi venu à cause de vous, vous savez._

Lisbon leva un sourcil interrogateur. Sa question demeura silencieuse mais Jane y répondit volontiers.

_Ne soyez pas surprise, Lisbon. Combien de fois m'avez-vous martelé que nous formions une famille ? Quelle meilleure occasion qu'un mariage pour en rassembler tous les membres ? Je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous que la famille reste unie, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. A vous aussi, je devais bien ça_….finit-il dans un souffle.

C'était donc ça….Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir pour se racheter après que Red John aie posé la main sur elle. L'idée était aussi touchante que déplacée. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

_Jane, on va l'attraper…On n'en a jamais été aussi proche._

_Je sais….Et ce n'est pas exactement rassurant_, répondit-il, un geste vague en la direction de Lisbon.

L'Agent Senior accueillit ses paroles d'un soupir navré.

_Jane, ce n'était pas votre faute, _commença Lisbon. C'était celle de Red John.

_Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se serait intéressé à vous si vous n'étiez pas la personne qui m'est le plus proche ?_

_Je ne sais pas_, esquiva Lisbon. _Peu importe. Ce n'était pas vous, c'était lui. Vous êtes celui qui m'avait mis en garde. Vous êtes celui qui était là quand je me suis réveillée. Je n'étais pas seule. Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. _

Lisbon saisit la main de Jane dans la sienne pour appuyer ses propos.

_Vous le savez, ça, n'est-ce pas ?_, interrogea-t-elle

Le consultant hocha silencieusement la tête. S'il avait une certitude, une seule, c'était celle de la présence de Lisbon à ses côtés. Ça avait été là la seule constante dans sa vie ces dix dernières années. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, même s'il méritait de l'être.

_On va l'attraper, Jane_, répéta-t-elle. _Ensemble, on va l'attraper._ _Ensuite, on sera libre d'aborder une autre étape de nos vies._

_Une autre étape de nos vies ?,_ répéta Jane, comme si ces termes n'avaient aucun sens.

_Oui, une autre étape de nos vies…..vous savez, l'avenir, ce que le futur nous réserve…ou plutôt ce que nous allons faire de ce futur._

_J'aimerais avoir un futur, Lisbon….j'aimerais vraiment…_

_Pourquoi n'en auriez-vous pas ?_

Il lui jeta un regard entendu, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa propre question mais ne la dignifia pas d'une réponse. Un frisson secoua Lisbon, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec la température plutôt clémente de la soirée.

_Jane !_ , s'écria une Lisbon scandalisée, lâchant alors la main de Jane.

_Lisbon, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que je sorte vivant de cette confrontation avec Red John. Et croyez-moi : si j'ai toujours accepté cette perspective, elle ne m'enchante pas. _

_Et moi, je ne l'ai jamais accepté et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant._

La conviction de Lisbon lui arracha un sourire. Si un vide s'était insinué en lui lorsqu'elle avait rompu le contact physique, sa détermination farouche lui réchauffa le cœur, comme si ses chances de survie s'en trouvaient grandies.

Remarquant le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Jane, Lisbon continua :

_Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous n'allez certainement pas mourir, Jane. Je m'en assurerai. Mon job, c'est de vous garder vivant, et je suis compétente dans mon job._

_Ce dernier point ne fait aucun doute. _

_Alors ?_

_Alors….vous devrez très probablement me supporter encore un moment…, _concéda-t-il

_Jane, je suis sérieuse !_

_Moi aussi, Lisbon._

_Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous garder en vie mais de votre côté, promettez-moi….promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien pour vous mettre en danger, que vous serez prudent._

N'importe qui d'autre aurait loupé la légère supplique dans la voix de Lisbon. Mais Jane n'entendit que ça. Il la comprenait si bien pour avoir la même à son encontre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait pour elle était l'incertitude quant à son sort. Il ne savait que trop bien comme ce doute pouvait s'avérer douloureux. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire :

_Je vous le promets._ Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son amie, tandis que sa main vint se poser sur son épaule. _Je vous le promets, Lisbon._

_Très bien,_ répondit-elle, feignant le détachement, en levant légèrement le menton.

Bon sang, qu'il aimait cette femme ! Pour ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle taisait, ce qu'elle craignait et ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour les combats qu'elle menait et les espoirs qui l'animait. Mais surtout pour ce qu'elle était. Sa raison de vouloir rester en vie après tout ça. Il n'en avait pas toujours eu l'espoir. Il n'avait aujourd'hui pas la pleine certitude de sa survie, mais il était porté par cette envie d'une vie après Red John, d'une chance de rédéfinir sa relation avec Lisbon si elle le voulait bien. Il s'interdisait de céder trop de place à cette envie par crainte qu'elle ne devienne jamais réalité, mais elle était pourtant bien là, insufflée par celle qui était désormais bien plus qu'une amie. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire, le temps pour ce genre de promesses n'était pas venu. Rester en vie était un bon compromis, une promesse faite autant à Lisbon qu'à lui-même.

_De toute façon, vous ne faites plus cavalier seul vous avez l'équipe_, tenta-t-elle.

_Absolument_, acquiesça-t-il.

Il avait besoin de leur aide et s'était résolu à l'accepter. Il comptait bien leur épargner la confrontation finale mais d'ici-là, ils faisaient équipe. Et il resterait fidèle à sa promesse :

_Je vous promets de tout faire pour rester en vie, Lisbon. Vous avez ma parole. _

Elle scruta son visage, à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge ou de duplicité mais ne trouva rien. Laissant glisser sa main depuis l'épaule de Lisbon jusqu'à son poignet qu'il serra brièvement avant de le relâcher, il répéta d'une voix douce :

_C'est promis._

_Okay….maintenant que nous avons établi que vous aurez très probablement un avenir, que comptez-vous en faire ?_

_Je l'ignore, à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ce n'est pas exactement une perspective à laquelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan tracé pour l'avenir, Lisbon. _

D'autant qu'en admettant qu'il survive, il doutait que ce soit en homme libre, au regard de ses projets concernant Red John. Il avait déjà été déclaré innocent d'un meurtre que tout le monde savait qu'il avait commis, ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. Comment se projeter pleinement dans l'avenir dans ces conditions ? Il avait bien quelques rêves, impliquant chacun Lisbon, mais on pouvait difficilement les qualifier de « plan ». Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à se laisser bercer par ces rêves, le besoin de rester concentré sur la tâche en cours plus urgent. Réfléchir à la façon de faire de ses rêves sa nouvelle réalité post-Red John était encore plus loin de ses préoccupations.

Mais s'il était tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, sa volonté d'en finir avec Red John était autant motivée par sa soif de revanche que par le besoin de protéger Lisbon. C'était le seul moyen de mettre en sécurité la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait échoué une fois ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. S'il se voyait toujours mettre lui-même un terme à la vie de Red John, il savait que ça anéantirait Lisbon, loin de son besoin instinctif de la préserver. Son meilleur espoir était encore que Red John tente de s'en prendre physiquement à lui afin de pouvoir plaider la légitime défense. De fait, il y avait encore trop d'inconnues dans l'équation pour qu'il puisse se faire une représentation de ce que serait ce moment qu'il attendait depuis dix ans. Dans ces conditions, planifier ce qui pourrait se produire ensuite était une chimère à laquelle il ne pouvait s'adonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas complètement s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y aurait un _après_ non plus.

_Vous devrez définir de nouveaux objectifs. De nouveaux buts. Vous savez, Jane, dans ce futur, vous pourriez être heureux, réellement heureux…_

_Peut-être…, _répondit Jane, s'efforçant de refouler les images de cet hypothétique bonheur à venir.

_Non, pas peut-être. C'est sûr_, s'anima Lisbon, la perspective d'un Jane heureux lui tenant visiblement davantage à cœur qu'à lui-même. _Ça ne tient qu'à vous ! _

Lisbon soupira. N'y allait-elle pas un peu fort ? Elle pouvait comprendre que Jane ne se projette pas complètement dans le futur mais elle avait besoin, elle, de le faire. Si sa vie ne se trouverait pas radicalement bouleversée par la clôture de l'affaire Red John, il en allait autrement pour Jane. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle espérait que la disparition de l'ombre menaçante du tueur au smiley changerait profondément la vie de Jane. Qu'il trouverait la paix qui lui avait fait défaut ces dix dernières années, le bonheur qu'il s'était refusé pendant tout ce temps. Qu'il l'accepte ou non, c'était un homme bon et il méritait des jours meilleurs. C'était là le sens de son implication dans cette affaire. Bien sûr, débarrasser l'Etat du criminel le plus dangereux était son travail et elle serait très heureuse que la Californie soit un peu plus sure grâce au travail de son équipe. Mais à titre personnel, elle attendait bien plus de la résolution de cette enquête : elle escomptait donner à Jane un nouveau départ, la possibilité de débuter une nouvelle vie, de tourner la page des moments douloureux pour écrire de nouveaux souvenirs, plus heureux.

Au moment où l'enquête s'accélérait, elle avait besoin de se projeter dans le futur, comme pour se convaincre que tout cela avait un sens. Que ce n'était pas en vain. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de refermer le dossier portant l'effroyable pseudonyme mais d'ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir pour chacun, mais essentiellement pour Jane.

Elle reprit plus doucement :

_Jane, vous n'êtes pas seul. Et vous ne le serez pas non plus quand tout ça sera fini. Je serai là. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux, si vous me laissez faire. Je vous le promets._

_Merci…merci beaucoup_, articula-t-il difficilement, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Lisbon sembla pensive un instant, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Puis elle demanda, presque timidement…

_Vous n'avez __**vraiment**__ jamais pensé à l'avenir, Jane ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

_Quand vous avez….ce que vous avez dit…._, tenta Lisbon, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

_Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire, Lisbon ?_

Elle soupira à nouveau, puis se lança :

_La question n'a pas été abordée lors de votre procès, mais j'ai lu l'ensemble de votre déclaration à la police après…Timothy Carter._

_Et ?,_ Jane l'incitant à continuer, les sourcils froncés.

_Hum…hé bien….quand Carter vous à suggéré de vous trouver une femme à aimer et de fonder une famille, d'aller de l'avant, en somme, vous lui avez répondu « quand vous serez mort ». Quand Red John sera mort, puisque ce n'était pas lui. Est-ce que vous étiez sérieux ? Vous avez dit ça…comme ça ou c'est quelque chose que vous pourriez envisager ? Vous remarier, par exemple ?_

De toutes les questions auxquelles Jane aurait pu s'attendre, celle que venait de formuler Lisbon était bien la dernière. Elle venait de le prendre au dépourvu. La sensation, inhabituelle, n'était guère agréable. Personne ne le prenait jamais au dépourvu. Ou rarement, en tout cas. Il n'était guère habitué à être confronté à ce genre de questions, infiniment personnelle, renvoyant tellement à ses contradictions internes qu'il n'était même pas certain de ce que la réponse était. Quant à la formuler à quelqu'un d'autre, à Lisbon en particulier, c'était un autre pas qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de formuler sa réponse :

_Pourquoi ? Vous êtes candidate, Lisbon ?_

_Qu- ? Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !_ , se défendit l'intéressée avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Jane observa le rouge prendre possession des joues de Lisbon en souriant.

_Ouch…Lisbon ! Vous heurtez mes sentiments !_

Lisbon considéra Jane pour une seconde. Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'arrogance qui avait pourtant laissé la place au doute et au malaise quelques instants plus tôt. Le batard ! Il l'avait mise mal à l'aise pour échapper à sa question, utilisant l'humour pour esquiver le sujet. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu…Souriant à son tour, elle l'interpella :

_Dites-moi, Jane….si j'étais candidate, est-ce que vous seriez intéressé ?_

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cette fois, il était acculé. Lisbon l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et il ne pouvait réellement s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Cette fois, l'humour ne le sauverait pas. Il décida donc de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de le faire, en retournant à la question initiale de Lisbon.

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça à Carter ? C'est compliqué, Lisbon…Je l'ai dit en partie pour avoir le dernier mot. Laisser celui que je croyais être Red John me suggérer de refaire ma vie, aimer une femme, avoir une famille….alors que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça….il ….il m'a tout pris …_

Jane s'interrompit un instant. Lisbon reconnut la douleur sur son visage et une vague de culpabilité la traversa. Jane se reprit, le masque impassible à nouveau en place. Il continua alors :

_..c'était hors de question. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir ce point-là. Pas lui, pas à ce sujet. Pour le reste, c'est compliqué, dit-il pour la seconde fois. D'abord, parce qu'alors, j'étais certain que je finirai mort ou en prison._

Lisbon fronça des sourcils à l'évocation de cette éventualité mais Jane continua.

_Mais en supposant qu'après Red John, je sois vivant et libre…hum…oui, l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un m'a déjà traversé l'esprit. Et j'aime l'idée d'être marié à la femme que j'aime. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai épousé très vite Angela._

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Jane alors qu'il évoquait cette idée. Lisbon comprit à quel point le mariage était un engagement important pour lui et l'idée qu'il puisse y songer lui réchauffa le cœur.

_Pour autant….comme je vous disais, je n'ai pas de plan tracé. Qui voudra de moi ? Comment attendre d'une femme suffisamment bonne pour que je l'aime qu'elle m'aime en retour ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?,_ demanda Lisbon, confuse.

_Que cette femme mériterait mieux que moi. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé, Lisbon, voyons les choses en face._

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra violemment à l'entente de ces mots. Les doutes de son ami sur sa valeur lui faisaient mal. Elle s'employa à les dissiper de son mieux.

- _Jane ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça ?_

_ - Parce que je suis lucide…,_ répondit-il tristement_. Qu'ai-je apporté autour de moi, si ce n'est le malheur ?_

La douleur dans la poitrine de Lisbon s'accrut encore un peu. Posant sa main contre la joue du mentaliste, elle reprit doucement :

_Jane, ça n'a jamais été vous. Red John a apporté le malheur. A votre famille, comme à bien d'autres. Et je ne pourrai jamais vous dire comme j'en suis désolée. Mais vous ? Vous, Jane,_ dit-elle en laissant son pouce se balader sur la joue du consultant dans un geste d'apaisement, _vous êtes celui qui avez rendu leurs enfants à la famille Plaskett et Pettigrew, qui avait permis à de nombreuses familles de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leurs proches, à ce militaire de réorganiser sa mémoire, celui aussi qui a distribué généreusement de l'argent pour financer une greffe d'organes. Vous avez changé la vie de nombreuses personnes, Jane et votre refus des remerciements n'y change rien. _

_Lisbon…_

_Je n'ai pas fini. Vos stratagèmes ont permis à Van Pelt et Rigsby de se retrouver…sans le Love Doctor, ils seraient encore en train de se chercher et je sais pertinemment que vous auriez pu démasquer sa femme autrement….mais vous avez saisi l'occasion de semer un peu de bonheur autour de vous. Vous apportez à l'équipe la joie que vous ne ressentez pas toujours, la bonne humeur et le sourire vous mettez des couleurs dans ce travail qui en manque singulièrement. Alors bien sûr, vous apportez aussi un lot non négligeable de plaintes et de rapports en tout genre_, conclut-elle, non sans humour, _mais vous apportez aussi le café et les pattes d'ours qui me donnent du cœur à l'ouvrage. Vous êtes loin d'amener le malheur, Jane, tellement loin…_

Retirant sa main du visage de Jane, elle finit :

_La femme que vous aimerez aura bien de la chance, et elle n'aura aucun mal à vous aimer en retour, soyez en sûr. _

Pendant quelques secondes, Jane fut incapable de croiser le regard de Lisbon, qui préféra se perdre dans le vide. Et c'était probablement mieux ainsi, pour leur bien à tous deux. Jamais Lisbon ne parut plus belle à Jane qu'en cet instant. Elle portait sa tenue de travail, mais l'ardeur qu'elle avait mis à peindre de lui un portrait positif, la conviction employée à défendre son bilan, le rouge qui colorait ses joues lors des derniers mots la rendaient irrésistible. Dans une vie antérieure, il avait dû faire quelque chose de bien pour justifier la présence de quelqu'un comme Lisbon à ses côtés dans cette vie-ci.

_Lisbon ? Merci…._

_On va l'arrêter, Jane et ces perspectives d'avenir deviendront réalité. Je vous promets de vous aider. Je vous aiderai à mettre Red John hors d'état de nuire et ensuite, vous pourrez trouver la femme que vous aimerez et l'épouser. Je vous aiderai à rendre ça possible…_

_Lisbon, personne ne m'a jamais fait d'aussi belle promesse que celle-ci…_

Lisbon lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

_Mais cette promesse a un coût, Jane !, _répondit-elle avec légèreté

_D'accord….quel est votre prix ?_

_Je veux être invitée au mariage, Jane._

_Vous serez présente, Lisbon, ça va sans dire. Vous serez la première informée de la date !_

_Vraiment ?, demanda Lisbon, N'oubliez pas d'en avertir l'heureuse élue avant d'imprimer les faire-part, tout de même ! _

_N'ayez crainte ! Mais vous n'apprendrez pas la date en recevant le faire-part ! Vous serez associée à chaque étape, soyez en sure. _

_Comment ça ? Est-ce que je serai votre témoin ?_

_Hum….., feignit-il de réfléchir, non ! _

_Alors quoi ? _demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. J_e vous préviens : il est hors de question que je sois la demoiselle d'honneur de votre femme, c'est bien compris ?_

_Parfaitement claire, ma chère, répondit-il dans un grand sourire. Ce rôle n'est absolument pas fait pour vous, nous sommes d'accord. _

_Mais alors…. ? _

_Mais alors, la seule chose qui compte, Lisbon, c'est que vous serez présente. A mon mariage et dans ma vie. Vous l'êtes depuis dix ans et ce sera toujours le cas après que Red John sera sorti de nos vies. _

Le regard de Jane plongea dans celui de Lisbon, profondément, comme pour témoigner de l'importance des mots qu'il prononçait.

_Vous aurez dans ma vie toute la place que vous voudrez bien prendre, aussi longtemps que vous serez volontaire pour me supporter. Ça dépendra entièrement de vous, Lisbon._

Lisbon aurait voulu détourner le regard, tant l'intensité de celui de Jane semblait sonder son âme mais elle s'en trouva incapable.

_D'accord_, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre, tant les mots de Jane représentaient pour elle.

_Très bien, _conclut Jane.

Jane n'avait jamais cru au destin mais lorsqu'il reconnut les notes de la chanson qui leur parvenait de loin, il y vit un signe favorable. '_More than words'_ avait été la chanson préférée de Lisbon avant de devenir celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé pour la première fois. Il l'affectionnait à ce titre, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les paroles leur correspondaient bien. Ils ne se le disaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas mais ils s'aimaient en silence, dans chacun de leurs mots, chacun de leur geste.

Jane se leva subitement, avant de tendre sa main en direction de Lisbon :

_Vous venez, Lisbon ?_, demanda Jane,

_Où ça ?_

_Danser ! C'est notre chanson, voyons !_

_**Notre**__ chanson ? J'ignorais que nous avions une chanson à nous !_

_Evidemment ! C'est celle sur laquelle nous avons dansé à cette réunion d'anciens élèves !_ Puis il lui demanda, feignant la suspicion : _dites-moi, vous n'avez pas dansé avec un autre consultant sur cette chanson, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non !_, s'amusa Lisbon

_Donc c'est notre chanson !,_ conclut Jane. _Allez, venez !_

_Mais le temps qu'on retourne à l'intérieur, elle sera finie_, objecta Lisbon

_Qui parle de retourner à l'intérieur ?,_ demanda-t-il, la main toujours tendue vers Lisbon.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil, pesa sa décision et se leva, plaçant sa main dans celle de Jane. La tête sur son épaule, elle se laissa bercer par la musique et les souvenirs de leur première danse. Étonnamment, elle se trouvait plus à l'aise dans ses bras aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais compté sur Jane pour la protéger mais elle se sentait néanmoins préservée du monde extérieur et des soucis qui les rattraperaient bien assez vite. Elle tira du réconfort dans le fait que ce soir, ils avaient été tous les deux capables d'envisager un avenir sans Red John, mais où ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Elle se détendit encore un peu.

Jane savoura chaque seconde de cette danse. Avoir Lisbon dans ses bras pour quelques minutes, la sentir réagir à sa présence tout autant qu'aux notes de la chanson, était un moment qu'il chérirait longtemps après. Un moment qui lui rappelerait ce qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir un jour. Un jour, peut-être, ces moments avec Lisbon ne seraient pas volés au temps mais seraient quotidiens. Un jour peut-être, ils seraient tous deux présents à un autre mariage, vêtus autrement mais avec les yeux brillants autant qu'en cet instant. Un jour, peut-être, l'avenir leur sourirait, aussi sûrement que tous deux souriaient au milieu de cette danse. Un jour, peut-être…..mais avant, ils avaient un serial killer à chasser.

Demain, la lutte reprendrait. Demain, le danger rôderait. Mais ce soir, juste pour ce soir, seul comptait le rythme de la musique qui les emportait dans une danse dont ils appréciaient chaque seconde. Ce soir, seul comptait le rythme de leurs cœurs qui leur rappelait le sens de leurs actions : rendre justice au passé, permettre l'avenir. Le projet était ambitieux, à la hauteur de l'enjeu. Un projet dont ils s'occuperaient demain. Ce soir, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir mais, pour le moment, c'était bien assez. En attendant un jour, peut-être….


End file.
